September 9
September 9 is the 252nd day of the year (253rd in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 113 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Wednesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Monday or Tuesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Thursday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 9 – Arminius' alliance of six Germanic tribes ambushes and annihilates three Roman legions of Publius Quinctilius Varus in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. 337 – Constantine II, Constantius II, and Constans succeed their father Constantine I as co-emperors. The Roman Empire is divided between the three Augusti. 533 – A Byzantine army of 15,000 men under Belisarius lands at Caput Vada (modern Tunisia) and marches to Carthage. 1000 – Battle of Svolder, Viking Age. 1087 – William Rufus becomes King of England, taking the title William II, (reigned until 1100). 1141 – Yelü Dashi, the Liao dynasty general who founded the Qara Khitai, defeats the Seljuq and Kara-Khanid forces at the Battle of Qatwan. 1379 – Treaty of Neuberg, splitting the Austrian Habsburg lands between the Habsburg dukes Albert III and Leopold III. 1488 – Anne becomes sovereign Duchess of Brittany, becoming a central figure in the struggle for influence that leads to the union of Brittany and France. 1493 – Battle of Krbava Field, a decisive defeat of Croats in Croatian struggle against the invasion by the Ottoman Empire. 1513 – James IV of Scotland is defeated and dies in the Battle of Flodden, ending Scotland's involvement in the War of the League of Cambrai. 1543 – Mary Stuart, at nine months old, is crowned "Queen of Scots" in the central Scottish town of Stirling. 1561 – The ultimately unsuccessful Colloquy at Poissy opens in an effort to reconcile French Catholics and Protestants. 1739 – Stono Rebellion, the largest slave uprising in Britain's mainland North American colonies prior to the American Revolution, erupts near Charleston, South Carolina. 1776 – The Continental Congress officially names its new union of sovereign states the United States. 1791 – Washington, D.C., the capital of the United States, is named after President George Washington. 1801 – Alexander I of Russia confirms the privileges of Baltic provinces. 1839 – John Herschel takes the first glass plate photograph. 1850 – California is admitted as the thirty-first U.S. state. 1850 – The Compromise of 1850 transfers a third of Texas's claimed territory (now parts of Colorado, Kansas, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Wyoming) to federal control in return for the U.S. federal government assuming $10 million of Texas's pre-annexation debt. 1855 – Crimean War: The Siege of Sevastopol comes to an end when Russian forces abandon the city. 1863 – American Civil War: The Union Army enters Chattanooga, Tennessee. 1886 – The Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works is finalized. 1892 – Amalthea, third moon of Jupiter is discovered by Edward Emerson Barnard. 1914 – World War I: The creation of the Canadian Automobile Machine Gun Brigade, the first fully mechanized unit in the British Army. 1916 – Piggly Wiggly, the first true self-service grocery store, is founded in Memphis, Tennessee. 1922 – The Greco-Turkish War effectively ends with Turkish victory over the Greeks in Smyrna. 1923 – Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, the founder of the Republic of Turkey, founds the Republican People's Party. 1924 – Hanapepe massacre occurs on Kauai, Hawaii. 1926 – In the United States the National Broadcasting Company is formed. 1936 – The crews of Portuguese Navy frigate NRP Afonso de Albuquerque and destroyer Dão mutinied against Salazar dictatorship's support of General Franco's coup and declared their solidarity with the Spanish Republic. 1939 – World War II: The Battle of Hel begins, the longest-defended pocket of Polish Army resistance during the German invasion of Poland. 1939 – Burmese national hero U Ottama dies in prison after a hunger strike to protest Britain's colonial government. 1940 – George Stibitz pioneers the first remote operation of a computer. 1940 – Treznea massacre: The Hungarian Army, supported by local Hungarians kill 93 Romanian civilians in Treznea, a village in Northern Transylvania, as part of attempts to ethnic cleansing. 1942 – World War II: A Japanese floatplane drops incendiary bombs on Oregon. 1943 – World War II: The Allies land at Salerno and Taranto, Italy. 1944 – World War II: The Fatherland Front takes power in Bulgaria through a military coup in the capital and armed rebellion in the country. A new pro-Soviet government is established. 1945 – Second Sino-Japanese War: The Empire of Japan formally surrenders to China. 1947 – First case of a computer bug being found: A moth lodges in a relay of a Harvard Mark II computer at Harvard University. 1948 – Kim Il-sung declares the establishment of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. 1954 – The 6.7 Mw Chlef earthquake shakes northern Algeria with a maximum Mercalli intensity of XI (Extreme). At least 1,243 people were killed and 5,000 were injured. 1956 – Elvis Presley appears on The Ed Sullivan Show for the first time. 1965 – The United States Department of Housing and Urban Development is established. 1965 – Hurricane Betsy makes its second landfall near New Orleans, leaving 76 dead and $1.42 billion ($10–12 billion in 2005 dollars) in damages, becoming the first hurricane to cause over $1 billion in unadjusted damage. 1966 – The National Traffic and Motor Vehicle Safety Act is signed into law by U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson. 1969 – Allegheny Airlines Flight 853 DC-9 collides in flight with a Piper PA-28 and crashes near Fairland, Indiana. 1969 – In Canada, the Official Languages Act comes into force, making French equal to English throughout the Federal government. 1970 – A British airliner is hijacked by the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine and flown to Dawson's Field in Jordan. 1971 – The four-day Attica Prison riot begins, eventually resulting in 39 dead, most killed by state troopers retaking the prison. 1972 – In Kentucky's Mammoth Cave National Park, a Cave Research Foundation exploration and mapping team discovers a link between the Mammoth and Flint Ridge cave systems, making it the longest known cave passageway in the world. 1990 – Batticaloa massacre: Massacre of 184 minority Tamil civilians by Sri Lankan Army in the eastern Batticaloa District of Sri Lanka. 1991 – Tajikistan declares independence from the Soviet Union. 1993 – The Palestine Liberation Organization officially recognizes Israel as a legitimate state. 1999 – Sega releases the first 128-bit video game console, the Dreamcast. 2001 – Ahmad Shah Massoud, leader of the Northern Alliance, is assassinated in Afghanistan by two al-Qaeda assassins who claimed to be Arab journalists wanting an interview. 2001 – Pärnu methanol tragedy occurs in Pärnu County, Estonia. 2001 – The Unix billennium is reached, marking the beginning of the use of 10-digit decimal Unix time stamps. 2009 – The Dubai Metro, the first urban train network in the Arabian Peninsula, is ceremonially inaugurated. 2012 – The Indian space agency puts into orbit its heaviest foreign satellite yet, in a streak of 21 consecutive successful PLSV launches. 2012 – A wave of attacks kill more than 100 people and injure 350 others across Iraq. 2015 – Elizabeth II became the longest reigning monarch of the United Kingdom. Births 214 – Aurelian, Roman emperor (d. 275) 384 – Honorius, Roman emperor (d. 423) 1349 – Albert III, Duke of Austria (d. 1395) 1427 – Thomas de Ros, 9th Baron de Ros, English soldier and politician (d. 1464) 1466 – Ashikaga Yoshitane, Japanese shogun (d. 1523) 1558 – Philippe Emmanuel, Duke of Mercœur (d. 1602) 1585 – Cardinal Richelieu, French cardinal and politician (d. 1642) 1629 – Cornelis Tromp, Dutch general (d. 1691) 1700 – Princess Anna Sophie of Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt (d. 1780) 1711 – Thomas Hutchinson, American historian and politician, Governor of the Province of Massachusetts Bay (d. 1780) 1721 – Fredrik Henrik af Chapman, Swedish admiral and shipbuilder (d. 1808) 1731 – Francisco Javier Clavijero, Mexican priest, historian, and scholar (d. 1787) 1737 – Luigi Galvani, Italian physician and physicist (d. 1798) 1754 – William Bligh, English admiral and politician, 4th Governor of New South Wales (d. 1817) 1755 – Benjamin Bourne, American judge and politician (d. 1808) 1777 – James Carr, American soldier and politician (d. 1818) 1778 – Clemens Brentano, German poet and author (d. 1842) 1789 – Menachem Mendel Schneersohn, Polish rabbi (d. 1866) 1807 – Richard Chenevix Trench, Irish-English archbishop and philologist (d. 1886) 1823 – Joseph Leidy, American paleontologist and academic (d. 1891) 1828 – Leo Tolstoy, Russian author and playwright (d. 1910) 1834 – Joseph Henry Shorthouse, English author (d. 1903) 1839 – Devil Anse Hatfield, American guerrilla leader (d. 1921) 1853 – Fred Spofforth, Australian-English cricketer and merchant (d. 1926) 1855 – Houston Stewart Chamberlain, English-German philosopher and author (d. 1927) 1855 – Anthony Francis Lucas, Croatian-American engineer and explorer (d. 1921) 1863 – Herbert Henry Ball, English-Canadian journalist and politician (d. 1943) 1868 – Mary Hunter Austin, American author, poet, and critic (d. 1934) 1869 – Abdullah Cevdet, Turkish physician and academic (d. 1932) 1872 – Phan Chu Trinh, Vietnamese activist (d. 1926) 1873 – Marcel Boulenger, French fencer and author (d. 1932) 1873 – Max Reinhardt, Austrian-American actor and director (d. 1943) 1877 – James Agate, English journalist, author, and critic (d. 1947) 1877 – André Alerme, French actor (d. 1960) 1877 – Frank Chance, American baseball player and manager (d. 1924) 1878 – Adelaide Crapsey, American poet and critic (d. 1914) 1878 – Arthur Fox, English-American fencer (d. 1958) 1878 – Sergio Osmeña, Filipino lawyer and politician, 4th President of the Philippines (d. 1961) 1885 – Miriam Licette, English soprano and educator (d. 1969) 1887 – Alf Landon, American lieutenant, banker, and politician, 26th Governor of Kansas (d. 1987) 1882 – Clem McCarthy, American sportscaster (d. 1962) 1890 – Colonel Sanders, American businessman, founded KFC (d. 1980) 1892 – Tsuru Aoki, Japanese-American actress (d. 1961) 1894 – Arthur Freed, American composer and producer (d. 1973) 1894 – Humphrey Mitchell, Canadian union leader and politician, 14th Canadian Minister of Labour (d. 1950) 1894 – Bert Oldfield, Australian cricketer and soldier (d. 1976) 1898 – Frankie Frisch, American baseball player and manager (d. 1973) 1899 – Neil Hamilton, American actor (d. 1984) 1899 – Waite Hoyt, American baseball player and sportscaster (d. 1984) 1899 – Bruno E. Jacob, American academic, founded the National Forensic League (d. 1979) 1900 – James Hilton, English-American author and screenwriter (d. 1954) 1903 – Lev Shankovsky, Ukrainian military historian (d. 1995) 1903 – Edward Upward, English author (d. 2009) 1903 – Phyllis A. Whitney, American author (d. 2008) 1904 – Feroze Khan, Indian-Pakistani field hockey player and coach (d. 2005) 1904 – Arthur Laing, Canadian lawyer and politician, 9th Canadian Minister of Veterans Affairs (d. 1975) 1905 – Joseph E. Levine, American film producer, founded Embassy Pictures (d. 1987) 1905 – Brahmarishi Hussain Sha, Indian philosopher and poet (d. 1981) 1906 – Ali Hadi Bara, Iranian-Turkish sculptor and educator (d. 1971) 1907 – Leon Edel, American author and critic (d. 1997) 1908 – Cesare Pavese, Italian poet and author (d. 1950) 1908 – Shigekazu Shimazaki, Japanese admiral (d. 1945) 1911 – Paul Goodman, American author, poet, and playwright (d. 1972) 1911 – John Gorton, Australian lieutenant and politician, 19th Prime Minister of Australia (d. 2002) 1914 – John Passmore, Australian philosopher and academic (d. 2004) 1917 – Rolf Wenkhaus, German actor (d. 1942) 1918 – Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Italian lawyer and politician, 9th President of Italy (d. 2012) 1919 – Gottfried Dienst, Swiss footballer and referee (d. 1998) 1919 – Jimmy Snyder, American sportscaster (d. 1996) 1920 – Neil Chotem, Canadian pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 2008) 1920 – Feng Kang, Chinese mathematician and physicist (d. 1993) 1920 – Robert Wood Johnson III, American businessman and philanthropist (d. 1970) 1922 – Bernard Bailyn, American historian, author, and academic 1922 – Hoyt Curtin, American composer and producer (d. 2000) 1922 – Hans Georg Dehmelt, German-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1922 – Manolis Glezos, Greek journalist and politician 1922 – Warwick Estevam Kerr, Brazilian geneticist, entomologist, and engineer 1923 – Daniel Carleton Gajdusek, American physician and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2008) 1923 – Jimmy Perry, English actor, singer, and screenwriter 1923 – Cliff Robertson, American actor (d. 2011) 1924 – Jane Greer, American actress (d. 2001) 1924 – Russell M. Nelson, American captain, surgeon, and religious leader 1924 – Rik Van Steenbergen, Belgian cyclist (d. 2003) 1926 – Louise Abeita, Isleta Pueblo (Native American) writer, poet, and educator (d. 2014) 1926 – Yusuf al-Qaradawi, Egyptian theologian and author 1927 – Elvin Jones, American drummer and bandleader (d. 2004) 1927 – Tatyana Zaslavskaya, Russian sociologist and economist (d. 2013) 1928 – Moses Anderson, American bishop (d. 2013) 1928 – Sol LeWitt, American painter and sculptor (d. 2007) 1929 – Claude Nougaro, French singer-songwriter (d. 2004) 1930 – Francis Carroll, Australian archbishop 1930 – Frank Lucas, American drug trafficker 1931 – Robin Hyman, English author and publisher 1931 – Zoltán Latinovits, Hungarian actor and author (d. 1976) 1931 – Shirley Summerskill, English physician and politician 1931 – Margaret Tyzack, English actress (d. 2011) 1932 – Müşfik Kenter, Turkish actor (d. 2012) 1934 – Nicholas Liverpool, Dominican lawyer and politician, 6th President of Dominica (d. 2015) 1935 – Gopal Baratham, Singaporean neurosurgeon and author (d. 2002) 1935 – Nadim Sawalha, Jordanian-born English actor 1935 – Chaim Topol, Israeli actor, singer, and producer 1936 – William Bradshaw, Baron Bradshaw, English academic and politician 1938 – John Davis, English anthropologist and academic 1938 – Jay Ward, American baseball player, coach, and manager (d. 2012) 1939 – Arthur Dignam, Australian actor 1939 – Ron McDole, American football player 1940 – Hugh Morgan, Australian businessman 1940 – Joe Negroni, American singer (The Teenagers) (d. 1978) 1941 – Otis Redding, American singer-songwriter and producer (d. 1967) 1941 – Dennis Ritchie, American computer scientist, created the C programming language (d. 2011) 1942 – Inez Foxx, American singer (Inez and Charlie Foxx) 1942 – Danny Kalb, American singer and guitarist (Blues Project) 1943 – Art LaFleur, American actor 1943 – Frank Clark, English footballer, manager and chairman 1945 – Dee Dee Sharp, American singer 1945 – Ton van Heugten, Dutch motocross racer (d. 2008) 1946 – Doug Ingle, American singer-songwriter and keyboard player (Iron Butterfly) 1946 – Jim Keays, Scottish-Australian singer-songwriter (The Masters Apprentices and Cotton Keays & Morris) (d. 2014) 1946 – Evert Kroon, Dutch water polo player 1946 – Bruce Palmer, Canadian bass player (Buffalo Springfield and The Mynah Birds) (d. 2004) 1946 – Hayato Tani, Japanese actor 1947 – David Rosenboom, American composer and educator 1947 – Freddy Weller, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Paul Revere & the Raiders) 1947 – T. M. Wright, American author, poet, and illustrator (d. 2015) 1948 – Pamela Des Barres, American actress and singer (The GTOs) 1948 – Jacqueline Taïeb, Tunisian-French singer-songwriter 1949 – Daniel Pipes, American historian and author 1949 – Joe Theismann, American football player and sportscaster 1949 – Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, Indonesian general and politician, 6th President of Indonesia 1950 – Gogi Alauddin, Pakistani squash player and coach 1950 – John McFee, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (The Doobie Brothers and Southern Pacific) 1950 – Eeva Park, Estonian writer and poet 1951 – Robert Desiderio, American actor 1951 – Alexander Downer, Australian economist and politician, 34th Minister of Foreign Affairs for Australia 1951 – Tom Wopat, American actor and singer 1952 – Angela Cartwright, English-American actress 1952 – Per Jørgensen, Norwegian singer and trumpet player 1952 – David A. Stewart, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1955 – John Kricfalusi, Canadian voice actor, animator, director, and screenwriter 1957 – Pierre-Laurent Aimard, French pianist and educator 1959 – Tom Foley, American baseball player and coach 1959 – Éric Serra, French composer and producer 1960 – Hugh Grant, English actor and producer 1960 – Bob Hartley, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1960 – Bob Stoops, American football player and coach 1960 – Kimberly Willis Holt, American author 1963 – Chris Coons, American lawyer and politician 1963 – Roberto Donadoni, Italian footballer and manager 1964 – Aleksandar Hemon, Bosnian-American author and critic 1965 – Chip Esten, American actor and singer 1965 – Michelle Johnson, American actress 1965 – Dan Majerle, American basketball player and coach 1965 – Constance Marie, American actress and dancer 1965 – Marcel Peeper, Dutch footballer 1965 – Todd Zeile, American baseball player and actor 1966 – Georg Hackl, German luger and coach 1966 – Kevin Hatcher, American ice hockey player 1966 – Adam Sandler, American actor, screenwriter, and producer 1966 – Brian Smith, Australian-Irish rugby player and coach 1967 – B. J. Armstrong, American basketball player and sportscaster 1967 – Chris Caffery, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Savatage, Trans-Siberian Orchestra, and Metalium) 1968 – Jon Drummond, American sprinter and coach 1968 – Clive Mendonca, English footballer 1968 – Lisa Lougheed, Canadian singer, dancer, and voice actor 1968 – Julia Sawalha, English actress 1969 – Rachel Hunter, New Zealand model and actress 1969 – Natasha Stott Despoja, Australian politician 1970 – Natalia Streignard, Spanish-Venezuelan actress 1971 – Eric Stonestreet, American actor 1971 – Henry Thomas, American actor and guitarist 1972 – Mike Hampton, American baseball player and coach 1972 – Natasha Kaplinsky, English journalist 1972 – Jakko Jan Leeuwangh, Dutch speed skater 1972 – Miriam Oremans, Dutch tennis player 1972 – Félix Rodríguez, Dominican baseball player 1972 – Goran Višnjić, Croatian-American actor 1973 – Kazuhisa Ishii, Japanese baseball player 1974 – Vikram Batra, Indian captain (d. 1999) 1974 – Shane Crawford, Australian footballer and television host 1974 – Marcos Curiel, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1974 – Mathias Färm, Swedish singer and guitarist 1974 – Gok Wan, English fashion stylist, author, and television host 1974 – Brittany Petros, American actress, producer, and television personality 1975 – Michael Bublé, Canadian singer-songwriter and actor 1976 – Masaya Matsukaze, Japanese actor and radio host 1976 – Hanno Möttölä, Finnish basketball player 1976 – Joey Newman, American composer and conductor 1976 – Aki Riihilahti, Finnish footballer and coach 1976 – Kristoffer Rygg, Norwegian singer-songwriter and producer (Ulver, Borknagar, and Head Control System) 1977 – Chae Jung-an, South Korean actress and singer 1977 – Stuart Price, English DJ, songwriter, and producer (Zoot Woman and Paper Faces) 1977 – Soulja Slim, American rapper (UTP) (d. 2003) 1977 – Kyle Snyder, American baseball player and coach 1977 – Fatih Tekke, Turkish footballer and manager 1978 – Kurt Ainsworth, American baseball player and businessman, co-founded Marucci Sports 1978 – Shane Battier, American basketball player and sportscaster 1978 – Mariano Puerta, Argentinian tennis player 1979 – Wayne Carlisle, Northern Irish footballer and coach 1979 – Nikki DeLoach, American actress and singer (Innosense) 1980 – Todd Coffey, American baseball player 1980 – Václav Drobný, Czech footballer (d. 2012) 1980 – David Fa'alogo, New Zealand rugby player 1980 – Michelle Williams, American actress 1981 – Julie Gonzalo, Argentinian-American actress and producer 1981 – Jung Jong-kwan, South Korean footballer (d. 2011) 1982 – John Kuhn, American football player 1982 – Graham Onions, English cricketer 1982 – Ai Otsuka, Japanese singer-songwriter, pianist, and actress (Rabbit) 1982 – Eugênio Rômulo Togni, Brazilian footballer 1983 – Vitolo, Spanish footballer 1983 – Kyle Davies, American baseball player 1983 – Edwin Jackson, American baseball player 1983 – Cleveland Taylor, English footballer 1984 – Jaouad Akaddar, Moroccan footballer (d. 2012) 1984 – Brad Guzan, American soccer player 1984 – James Hildreth, English cricketer 1984 – Michalis Sifakis, Greek footballer 1985 – Martin Johnson, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Boys Like Girls) 1986 – Yung Berg, American rapper and producer 1986 – Michael Bowden, American baseball player 1986 – Chamu Chibhabha, Zimbabwean cricketer 1986 – Luc Mbah a Moute, Cameroonian basketball player 1986 – Keith Yandle, American hockey player 1987 – Markus Jürgenson, Estonian footballer 1987 – Alexis Palisson, French rugby player 1987 – Andrea Petkovic, German tennis player 1987 – Milan Stanković, Serbian singer 1988 – Manuela Arbeláez, Colombian-American model and actress 1988 – Danilo D'Ambrosio, Italian footballer 1988 – Will Middlebrooks, American baseball player 1988 – Jo Woodcock, English actress 1989 – Alfonzo Dennard, American football player 1990 – Haley Reinhart, American singer-songwriter and actress 1990 – Andrew Smith, American basketball player (d. 2016) 1990 – Jordan Tabor, English footballer (d. 2014) 1991 – Oscar, Brazilian footballer 1991 – Hunter Hayes, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1991 – Danilo Luís Hélio Pereira, Bissauan-Portuguese footballer 1991 – Yevgeni Ponyatovskiy, Russian footballer 1992 – Frencheska Farr, Filipino singer and actress 1992 – Damian McGinty, Northern Irish singer and actor 1992 – Kristiāns Pelšs, Latvian ice hockey player (d. 2013) 1993 – Ryohei Kato, Japanese gymnast Deaths 1087 – William the Conqueror, English king (b. 1028) 1398 – James I of Cyprus (b. 1334) 1438 – Edward, King of Portugal (b. 1391) 1487 – Chenghua Emperor of China (b. 1447) 1488 – Francis II, Duke of Brittany (b. 1433) 1513 – victims of the Battle of Flodden – James IV of Scotland (b. 1473) – George Douglas, Master of Angus (b. 1469) – William Douglas of Glenbervie (b. 1473) – William Graham, 1st Earl of Montrose, Scottish politician (b. 1464) – George Hepburn, Scottish bishop – Adam Hepburn, 2nd Earl of Bothwell, Scottish politician, Lord High Admiral of Scotland – Adam Hepburn of Craggis – David Kennedy, 1st Earl of Cassilis, Scottish soldier (b. 1478) – Alexander Lauder of Blyth, Scottish politician – Alexander Stewart, Scottish archbishop (b. 1493) – Matthew Stewart, 2nd Earl of Lennox, Scottish politician (b. 1488) 1569 – Pieter Bruegel the Elder, Dutch painter (b. 1525) 1583 – Humphrey Gilbert, English explorer and politician (b. 1539) 1596 – Anna Jagiellon, Polish queen (b. 1523) 1603 – George Carey, 2nd Baron Hunsdon, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Hampshire (b. 1547) 1612 – Nakagawa Hidenari, Japanese daimyo (b. 1570) 1676 – Paul de Chomedey, Sieur de Maisonneuve, French soldier, founded Montreal (b. 1612) 1680 – Henry Marten, English lawyer and politician (b. 1602) 1755 – Johann Lorenz von Mosheim, German historian and author (b. 1694) 1806 – William Paterson, Irish-American judge and politician, 2nd Governor of New Jersey (b. 1745) 1815 – John Singleton Copley, American-English colonial and painter (b. 1738) 1834 – James Weddell, Belgian-English sailor and navigator (b. 1787) 1841 – Augustin Pyramus de Candolle, Swiss botanist, mycologist, and academic (b. 1778) 1871 – Stand Watie, Cherokee leader and the last Confederate general to surrender (b.1806) 1891 – Jules Grévy, French politician, 4th President of the French Republic (b. 1813) 1898 – Stéphane Mallarmé, French poet and critic (b. 1842) 1901 – Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, French painter and illustrator (b. 1864) 1907 – Ernest Wilberforce, English bishop (b. 1840) 1909 – E. H. Harriman, American businessman and philanthropist (b. 1848) 1910 – Lloyd Wheaton Bowers, American lawyer and politician, United States Solicitor General (b. 1859) 1915 – Albert Spalding, American baseball player, manager, and businessman, co-founded Spalding (b. 1850) 1934 – Roger Fry, English painter and critic (b. 1866) 1941 – Hans Spemann, German embryologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1869) 1943 – Carlo Bergamini, Italian admiral (b. 1888) 1943 – Charles McLean Andrews, American historian, author, and academic (b. 1863) 1945 – Max Ehrmann, American poet and lawyer (b. 1872) 1949 – Tonita Peña, San Ildefonso Pueblo (Native American) artist (b. 1893) 1950 – Victor Hémery, French racing driver (b. 1876) 1955 – Carl Friedberg, German pianist and educator (b. 1872) 1958 – Charlie Macartney, Australian cricketer and soldier (b. 1886) 1960 – Jussi Björling, Swedish tenor (b. 1911) 1969 – Willy Mairesse, Belgian race car driver (b. 1928) 1975 – Johannes Brenner, Estonian footballer (b. 1906) 1975 – John McGiver, American actor (b. 1913) 1976 – Mao Zedong, Chinese philosopher, academic, and politician, 1st President of the People's Republic of China (b. 1893) 1978 – Hugh MacDiarmid, Scottish linguist, poet, and author (b. 1892) 1978 – Jack L. Warner, Canadian-American production manager and producer, co-founded Warner Bros. (b. 1892) 1979 – Norrie Paramor, English composer, conductor, and producer (b. 1914) 1980 – John Howard Griffin, American journalist and author (b. 1920) 1981 – Robert Askin, Australian sergeant and politician, 32nd Premier of New South Wales (b. 1907) 1981 – Jacques Lacan, French psychoanalyst and psychiatrist (b. 1901) 1984 – Yılmaz Güney, Turkish actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1937) 1985 – Neil Davis, Australian photographer and journalist (b. 1934) 1985 – Paul Flory, American chemist and engineer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1910) 1985 – Antonino Votto, Italian conductor (b. 1896) 1986 – Magda Tagliaferro, Brazilian pianist and educator (b. 1893) 1987 – Gerrit Jan Heijn, Dutch businessman (b. 1931) 1990 – Nicola Abbagnano, Italian philosopher and academic (b. 1901) 1990 – Samuel Doe, Liberian field marshal and politician, 21st President of Liberia (b. 1951) 1990 – Alexander Men, Russian priest and scholar (b. 1930) 1993 – Larry Noble, English comedian and actor (b. 1914) 1993 – Helen O'Connell, American singer (b. 1920) 1994 – Patrick O'Neal, American actor (b. 1927) 1996 – Bill Monroe, American singer-songwriter (b. 1911) 1997 – Richie Ashburn, American baseball player and sportscaster (b. 1927) 1997 – John Hackett, Australian-English general and author (b. 1910) 1997 – Burgess Meredith, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1907) 1998 – Lucio Battisti, Italian singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1943) 1998 – Bill Cratty, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1951) 1999 – Arie de Vroet, Dutch footballer and manager (b. 1918) 1999 – Catfish Hunter, American baseball player (b. 1946) 1999 – Ruth Roman, American actress (b. 1922) 2000 – Julian Critchley, English lawyer and politician (b. 1930) 2001 – Ahmad Shah Massoud, Afghan commander and politician, Afghan Minister of Defense (b. 1953) 2003 – Edward Teller, Hungarian-American physicist and academic (b. 1908) 2003 – Don Willesee, Australian telegraphist and politician, 29th Australian Minister for Foreign Affairs (b. 1916) 2004 – Ernie Ball, American guitarist and businessman (b. 1930) 2004 – Caitlin Clarke, American actress (b. 1952) 2005 – John Wayne Glover, English-Australian serial killer (b. 1932) 2006 – Gérard Brach, French director and screenwriter (b. 1927) 2006 – Richard Burmer, American composer and engineer (b. 1955) 2006 – Matt Gadsby, English footballer (b. 1979) 2006 – William Bernard Ziff, Jr., American businessman, founded Ziff Davis (b. 1930) 2007 – Vasyl Kuk, Ukrainian commander (b. 1913) 2007 – Hughie Thomasson, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Lynyrd Skynyrd and Outlaws) (b. 1952) 2008 – Warith Deen Mohammed, American religious leader (b. 1933) 2008 – Richard Monette, Canadian actor and director (b. 1944) 2011 – Daniel Hulet, Belgian cartoonist (b. 1945) 2012 – Verghese Kurien, Indian engineer and businessman, founded Amul (b. 1921) 2012 – John McCarthy, Australian footballer (b. 1989) 2012 – Mike Scarry, American football player and coach (b. 1920) 2012 – Ron Taylor, Australian oceanographer and photographer (b. 1934) 2012 – Ron Tindall, English footballer and manager (b. 1935) 2013 – Sunila Abeysekera, Sri Lankan scholar and activist (b. 1952) 2013 – Alberto Bevilacqua, Italian director and screenwriter (b. 1934) 2013 – Saul Landau, American journalist, director, and author (b. 1936) 2013 – Shalom Yoran, Polish author (b. 1925) 2014 – Montserrat Abelló i Soler, Spanish poet and translator (b. 1918) 2014 – Firoza Begum, Bangladeshi singer (b. 1930) 2014 – Graham Joyce, English author and educator (b. 1954) 2014 – Bob Suter, American ice hockey player and coach (b. 1957) 2014 – Robert Young, Scottish-English guitarist (Primal Scream) (b. 1964) 2015 – Annemarie Bostroem, German poet, playwright, and songwriter (b. 1922) 2015 – Einar H. Ingman, Jr., American sergeant, Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1929) 2015 – K. Kunaratnam, Sri Lankan physicist and academic (b. 1934) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Charles Lowder (Church of England) Ciarán of Clonmacnoise Constance, Nun, and her Companions (Episcopal Church) Our Lady of Arantzazu (Oñati) Peter Claver Synaxis of Ss. Joachim and Anna, an Afterfeast. (Eastern Orthodox and Eastern Catholic Churches) September 9 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Armored Forces Day (Ukraine) California Admission Day (California, United States) Children's Day (Costa Rica) Chrysanthemum Day or Kiku no Sekku (Japan) Day of the Victims of Holocaust and of Racial Violence (Slovakia) Independence Day or Republic Day, celebrates the proclamation of Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) in 1948. Independence Day (Tajikistan), celebrates the independence of Tajikistan from USSR in 1991. Martyrs' Day (Afghanistan) (date may fall on September 8, follows a non-Gregorian calendar) National Steak Au Poivre Day (United States) Remembrance for Herman the Cheruscan (The Troth) Wienerschnitzel Day (United States) Wonderful Weirdos Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to September 9. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:September